elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A New Order
Crongvangr Cave Is anybody else experiencing the bear disapperaing in Cronvangr Cave glitch? I'm stuck. I don't think there's any way I can proceed with the Dawngaurd until they come up with an update... ^ reload a previous save & try again. : Reload to a point before talking to Gunmar and enter the cave first. 19:09, September 11, 2014 (UTC) I have to wonder about the value of a companion for hunting vampires who needs help hunting a stupid bear. Skyrim seems to have more bears than skeevers. Seems like you can't go 100 yards without having to kill one. The bear was sharing his cave with a troll when I did this quest, so I had to use a 2nd arrow. TodKarlson (talk) 04:22, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Followers? It says that when you complete this quest everybody except for Isran becomes eligible to become a follower. Nobody is letting me recruit them and I am also not allowed any pets. I have nobody following me, and I don't have any pets. I was told to recruit Meeko and then tell him to go home to fix the pet problem, but meeko is already dead so there's nothing I can do. muzyKotV 17:24, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :: If Meeko's recruitment is supposed to help, the war dog in front of Markarth should do. You'll have to pay around 500 gold. Know also that when you dismiss the war dog, you'll need to pay the 500 gold again to get him back, though this has no bearing on the glitch. 05:30, July 28, 2013 (UTC) i didn't get my free dawnguard armor set? when i come back from volkahir castle, there is no vampire attack, and isran doesnt say anythign about vampires when i talk to him 17:25, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Return to Esran and Gates Close and Recuits are not in the middle but locked on other side of the Gates. You come back into Dawnguard Castle -- the gates close, you are trapped in big circle, the recruits are on other side of gates, Esran walks up to top, looks down, nothing. Dawnguard isn't going any further than this .... Any suggestions? No follower came in with me. Can't Whirlwind to gate while it's closing fast enough.Usafirefly (talk) 22:54, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Bethsaida contacted me on this and I got this to go forward after deselecting all non-Bethsaida Software mods, going back to a previous save, and using the 'wait' at 1 hour intervals, past noon the next day and a couple more and suddenly the gates opened and the story went forward.Usafirefly (talk) 21:48, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Problem with Gunmar at Brood Cavern? Basically I'm having problems with Gunmar at Brood Cavern, I've tried everything, I've tried entering the cave first, then talking to him, I've tried reverting to a previous save and then starting the whole quest again, etc, nothing seems to work. The objective never updates, and the arrow is stuck in a place at the back of the cave after all of the bears are dead, I'm very annoyed at it, as it means the whole Dawnguard quest line is now impossible complete! Wardie1993 (talk) 21:58, April 1, 2015 (UTC)Wardie1993